DE 20 2010 007 169 U1 discloses a device for handling and/or transporting containers, in particular cask-like or conical containers, comprising a gripper for said containers that is provided on a robot or a handling means.
US 2009/0297299 A1 discloses cleanroom containers that are designed for transporting in particular thin discs of semiconductor material on which integrated circuits are built i.e. wafers. Cleanroom containers of this kind are also referred to, among experts, as FOUP (Front Opening Unified Pod/Front Opening Universal Pod). Cleanroom containers of this kind comprise a container housing that comprises at least one retaining foot on the outer wall thereof, such that the cleanroom containers can be handled in an automated manner.